


Can you fix me?

by Erysun, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erysun/pseuds/Erysun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, VISUAL  R-NC21 FK2020 J&K POP





	Can you fix me?

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/D5gL3ia.jpg)


End file.
